Harry & Draco: The Epilogue
by The Hazel Eyed Dreamer
Summary: A (Harry/Draco) version of Deathly Hallows's Epilogue. New characters introduced.


This is my first time writing a Harry/Draco fanfiction so go easy on me! The best Harry/Draco fanfictions I have ever read are by **HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack**. That's for you Harry/Draco lovers, I know you're out there! Hope you like it. The italics are excerpts from Deathly Hallows, the epilogue. Regular writing is my own imagination! To the story!

Nineteen Years Later

 _Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air._ Three cages _rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls hooted inside of them indignantly, and the_ blond haired girl trailed behind her three brothers, gripping both of her fathers' arms.

 _"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her._

"Two years! Two whole years but I want to go now!" _The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten._ Albus's and Scorpius's voices drifted back to Harry over the surrounding noise, his three sons had resumed the argument they had started a few weeks before summer vacation came to an end.

"I won't be in Hufflepuff! I won't!"

"James, give it a rest," Draco drawled. Harry could sense a sort of sterness underneath that lazy, drawling voice of his.

"But Father! I only said they might be," James said, grinning at the two of his younger brothers. "There's nothing wrong with that. They might be in Huf-"

But then James caught Draco's eye and fell silent. The six Malfoy-Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly arrogant smile at his younger brothers, James clutched the trolley with both hands and broke into a run. A second later, he vanished from sight.

"You'll write to us, won't you Daddy," Scorpius said, staring at Harry inquiringly with those grey eyes of his. Out of all their children, Scorpius looked the most like Draco.

"Of course, Cory. Every day if you want us to," answered Harry with a reassuring grin. He ruffled his white-blond hair.

 _"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says that most people only get letters from home about once a month."_

"We wrote to James three times a week for the last two years," Draco said.

"Don't believe everything James tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother." Harry added. "He's like your uncles in that way. Who knows? He might work for them..." Together, they pushed the two trolleys forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus and Scorpius winced, but there was no collision. Instead, they emerged onto Platform Nine and 3/4, which was hidden by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. _Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared._

"Where are they?" Albus asked, searching the hazy forms as they made their way in the platform.

"We'll find them soon enough," said Draco reassuringly. "I think that's them."

A group of people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last unoccupied carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Albus, and Lily came closer. Ron and Hermione stood with their two children, Rose and Hugo. Ginny and Blaise were talking with their daughter and son, Cassandra and Peter.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at them.

"Hey mate," Draco greeted Blaise. "You got everything, then?"

"Hey Uncle Harry," chorused Cassandra and Peter.

"Hey," Harry enveloped the two in a hug.

 _"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."_

 _"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."_

 _"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Scorpius and Albus's trunks and owls onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."_

"I knew it! Pay up, Ginny," Blaise cheered, "Your brother Confounded the examiner!"

"You guys bet on me?!" Ginny grinned unashamedly and replied,"I said you wouldn't."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Oh, look it's James! Hey James," Ron said hurriedly changing the subject.

 _"Hey!"_

 _James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news._

 _"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"_

 _He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction._

 _"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"_

 _"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron."_

 _"Hey," said Ron in an offended tone_

 _"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear._

 _"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"_

 _"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"_

 _"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"_

 _"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when your_ father and I _want the house demolished."_

 _Harry checked the glittering gold watch that Draco bought him for his birthday._

 _"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board," Draco said, helping_ Cassandra, Rose, and Peter _into the train compartment._

 _"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as he_ climbed aboard.

 _"_ Aunt Ginny _! I can't give a professor love!"_

 _"But you know Neville-"_

 _James rolled his eyes._

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..." He aimed a half-hearted kick at his brothers. "See you later, Cory and Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, giving his fathers a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus and Scorpius. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

"See you at Christmas," Draco said, ruffling their sons' hair.

"Bye, Al. Bye, Cory.," said Harry as his sons hugged him. "Don't forget that Hagrid'invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if we are sorted into Hufflepuff?"

 _The whisper was for Harry alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced_ Albus and Scorpius _to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._

Harry crouched down so that Albus and Scorpius were eye-level.

"Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Draco could hear, and he was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, Cassandra, James, and Peter who were now on the train, "I knew a Hufflepuff who was both brave and kind."

"But just say-"

"-then Hufflepuff House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw over Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really, Daddy?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

 _He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in_ their _faces when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders_ , Albus and Scorpius _jumped into the carriage and_ Harry _closed the door behind_ them _. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry._

 _"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he, Scorpius, Cassandra, Peter, and Rose craned around to look at the other students._

 _"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous_."

Albus, Scorpius, Cassandra, Peter, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his sons' pale faces, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his sons glide away from him...

 _The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

"He'll be alright," murmured Draco, putting his arm around Harry's waist.

 _As Harry looked at him, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

 _"I know he will."_

 _The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well_.

AND SCENE! What did you think? I added a few new characters, Cassandra and Peter, as Ginny and Blaise's children. Should I have put more lines for Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Cassandra, and Peter? Let me know by reviewing.


End file.
